The Remaining
by mav1972kit
Summary: The Lazarus project has failed, leaving Shepard's squad alone to fight the upcoming battle. What will become of them?
1. Desperate Rush

**This is my second story. I took a sort of a serious approach to writing, but I'm still new to fanfiction. **

**This takes around the events of ME2 and ME3. Sorry if the writing's rough, I'm not exactly the best writer. Still, please review.**

* * *

><p>For the first time in her life, Miranda Lawson was afraid.<p>

She was made to be genetically perfect; a true specimen of the human race. Yet, she was desperate.

Wilson had betrayed them. His idiotic craze of revenge, or whatever he's after is going to endanger humanity's existance. Everything relies on Shepard. Two years were spent on his recovery. Those years could not have been in vain. Shepard could not die now...

She turned on her omni-tool and spoke into it.

"Damn it Shepard, wake up, this facility is under attack!".

She yelled into it again.

"Wake up, wake up Shepard!". Her cries were not coming out of her usual cold, and calm mouth. They were coming out of a desperate woman, sprinting for the medical bay. Biotic waves echoed around the Cerberus base, covering the hallways with blue auras and mechanical parts. She checked her map again, and realized that the mechs were close to Shepard's body.

Another mech was crushed by her force. Wilson was going to pay.

Wave after waves of mechs attempted to stop her. It felt like this station stretched out for miles. Everything she will ever know will be destroyed if Shepard isn't saved.

Rage shrouded her entire body, eventually spreading to her bullets, and biotic filled punches. She opened the door to the medical bay and found five mechs already at Shepard's body.

With every biotic force she could muster, she launched a biotic wave towards the mechs. They flew back, and exploded in a enormous heap of metal. She walked near Shepard's body.

Her heart sank...

Bullet holes covered the entire body, while blood coated Shepard's entire bed in a deep red, leaving his form in a large body that would seemingly be identified as a war torn wreck in human form.

She stood up and slowly walked towards the shuttle bay. There was nothing left in this station except revenge. Revenge that she would soon take.


	2. Retrospect

**I do not own Mass Effect.**

* * *

><p>"Vents deactivated, Vorcha hoping to suffocate clinic. Efficient way to defuse situation, if situation wasn't dire, they would have been commended for being able to deactivate vents."<p>

Daniel wasn't there.

Mordin sighed.

"Of course, talking to self, problems solved with action." Mordin looked up at the vents again.

"Hmph, stopping cure by removing oxygen, irrelevant, won't impede progress." He picked up his Carnifex, and walked out the clinic , signalling the mechs to guard the exit. Immediately, he was greeted by gunfire, narrowly hiting him as he dove for cover. The Vorcha decided to shroud his cover in bullets, while a few Krogans closed in on him. Mordin raised his arm up, firing an incineration blast at the group. The Krogans made guttural cries, nearly muffled by their burning flesh. Mordin vaulted over his cover and shot out three bullets. The tanks immediately were thrown back. One of them made a vain attempt to bludgeon him with the butt of a shotgun, but was interrupted by Mordin pistol whipping him in the skull, climbing on his head, and launching another "incinerate" towards the Vorcha's that decided to stay in a large group. Turning again, he finished off the three Krogan by planting a bullet in each of their heads.

"Expected more from Krogan, fought more challenging back at Tuchanka." Suddenly, he found himself in a large lab lighted by corescant lights. A Krogan threw a Salarian at a wall, and ran into the helpless creature, crushing it. The Salarian fell limp to the flood, and ended in a sickening crack. Mordin raised up his pistol, and fired. Blood launched out of the Krogan, coloring his blue armor with a messy orange.

Then, Mordin suddenly felt light-headed. He knelt down and felt his head.

His hand had a dark green color.

He had been shot.

He laid his head back, faintly hearing Kirrahe voice.

Mordin shook his head walked farther into the alleys, eventually sprinting, gunning almost everything down, and coloring buildings with orange and red. Fires consumed his enemies, making their screams echo around the ward. Nothing could stop him, nobody stopped hi-

Mordin stopped.

"This...this is what I've become", he said in a grim voice. "A murderer, nothing else. What doctor am I?", he paused again, and walked further to the vents. "Killer, mad, immoral...words in my head...irrelevant?", he paused again, and looked at his hands. "No...relevant." He spoke in a voice that seemed out of character, out of character of "the Great Mordin Solas", who stayed calm at all times, showing the slightest bit of emotion.

"What am I?"

He shook his head, and started walking again.

"Retrospect problematic for this situation, must continue for clinic's sake".

He opened the doors.

Immediately, the Vorcha began to speak. Mordin shot through the Vorcha's mouth, ending his life with a growl that was drowned out by the roars of the Vorcha behind him.

Mordin rushed back to the clinic, only meeting the scattered parts of "LOKI" mechs. He ran through the lobby, immediately shooting at the Blue Suns amongst the bodies. All of them fell, without a word.

He looked around and saw the clinic littered with bodies, all killed in cold-blood by the mercs.

"Unnecessary waste of life. Innocents lost, out of sentiment against Humans.", he said in a irate voice.

He heard a groan coming from one of the Suns. The merc started to stand up, but was stopped by a kick to the stomach, forcing him on his back, and a pistol at his face. Mordin resumed his emotionless expression.

"Mercy killing. Out of suffering, towards spiritual death.", Mordin pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I tried making a darker Mordin in this story, yep.<strong>

**Also, sorry for the action scenes, I'm not very experienced in those.**


End file.
